


Jessica

by Heline_Zhang



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, batfamily, female!jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>但她最终没有选择成为那样的人，她选择成为Jessica Todd。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica

Jessica第一次接触死亡的时候，她穿着从垃圾桶里捡来的男式T恤和外套，束了胸，压低嗓子说话，把自己装做是一个男性的样子。在哥谭街头的女人，只有妓女、家族千金和黑帮老大的情妇。红头罩帮不会收一个瘦骨伶仃、没有背景的小女孩，社区匪帮也不会。

“你很幸运小子，我们正缺人手。你叫什么名字？”那不过是另一个在贫困线上挣扎的小混混，破破烂烂的外套，嚼着一截烟屁股。脚上的马丁靴是偷来的，因为它们完全不合尺寸。他把玩着不知从哪里淘来的手枪，脚翘到桌子上，自以为自己很有卡迈尔·法尔科内的气质。

“Jason Todd。”她低声说。

“好的，Jason boya，晚上我们去抢老麦克兰尼那家7-11，你最好给我好好放哨，不然……”他拿枪口在Jessica下巴上一顶，强迫她露出喉咙。

那天晚上他毫不犹豫地将他们抢劫的一个女孩脑袋开了花，完全没注意自己把脚印和指纹留的到处都是。她的血污溅在Jessica脸上，一分钟之前Jessica还在试图安慰她，希望他们的“造访”不会过分打扰她的生活，毕竟，她不过是个普通人，比Jessica大不了多少。

下一秒Jessica就看到她瞳孔在惊恐中放大，一颗9毫米子弹在她头上开出一个洞。

Jessica不知道是哪里来的力气让她打倒他。据说在极度的惊惧和绝望中人总是能激发潜能，又或者他根本不像他看起来那样有力。她瞥见了他窗台上的针管和抽屉里一把小蓝药片。

她的双手按上他的喉咙的时候，他的脉搏在她的手指下颤抖。她第一次体会到一条生命是那么脆弱。Catherine挣扎了几个月，Jessica拼尽全力也没把她抢回来。而今晚她这么轻而易举地就能夺走别人的生命。那个便利店的女孩子，她的家庭和朋友，她的欲望、喜好，她面对他们时那么强烈的恐惧，砰的一下，就全都没有了。这个混混不是法尔科尼，他如果死在哥谭街头，除了食腐的老鼠不会有任何人关心。

巡警阻止了她。她回到自己废弃的厂房，躺在一堆偷来的东西中间瑟瑟发抖，浸在蝙蝠灯黄色的光里哭得停不下来。就连Catherine死时她都没有这样哭过。那是蝙蝠灯第一次在这城市里亮起来。

 

她再也没有装成男人，也没再用过Jason这个名字。几年之后，她被蝙蝠侠本人抓住偷窃。他拎着她的胳膊，像是拎着一只小鸡一样把她吊在半空中。

“你是谁？”

“Jessica Todd。”她一脚踢在他腹部，从他手里跳出来，半蹲着充满敌意地看着她。

她没想到的是蝙蝠侠微微翘起一边嘴角，对她说：“这一招还可以更漂亮点。”

 

Jessica喜欢上学，但不像Dick，她没有几个朋友。她对女生们热衷的轻奢杂志、电视明星以及如何偷用母亲的化妆品都不感兴趣；男生们因为她细瘦的身材和过短的头发作弄她。她知道她永远会被人指指戳戳，她知道女生私底下把她叫做韦恩的婊子，而男生说的更难听一些，尤其是大宅里不止一个男人。而她并不为Bruce感到抱歉。他想要帮助他们，这就是他不得不付出的代价。

倒不是说她从未幻想过她的养父和兄长。但是出于某种原因，她知道，他们对她来说，比上床的人要重要得多。有时她也允许自己幻想和好奇一下Bruce和Dick，毕竟他们相处的时间更早，也比她和他们的关系更亲近。最后她决定Dick和她是一样的。Bruce太过重要，他们不会让这种事情搞砸他们的关系。

 

但他们的关系仍然很紧张。Jessica猜想这就是你白天和夜晚有着双重身份的问题。他们夜晚的工作越是配合无间，他们白天的相处就越是尴尬。Jessica尚且没有学会如何和布鲁斯韦恩相处，而Bruce还要为她的贴身衣物的尺寸操心——毕竟保证衣物不妨碍夜晚活动是性命攸关的事情。Jessica的内衣都是和制服在同一流水线上生产的，这是在她后来漫长的离家岁月里最想念的东西。

Dick偶尔回家陪她。Jessica允许自己忘记其他，享受这么一会儿。那时候他就是她最喜欢的。他举止得体，脾气温柔，热心诚挚，有说不完的新鲜事情可讲。她还很小，Willis喝醉了会回家的时候，非常渴望自己能有这么一个哥哥。

然而有时候她听到他说起他做罗宾的时候，有多么享受在哥谭的空中飞翔，或者和蝙蝠女孩一起冒险。哥谭的夜风托着他们在无数的高楼和小巷之上滑过。她微笑着，知道总有一天她将会失去他。因为某个女孩，或者男孩，或者外星人，或者因为他们理念不合。她在心里默默描写Dick的眼睛的形状和颜色，希望自己永远都不要忘记它们曾经是什么样子。

 

这是一件非常困难的事情，尤其是在拉萨路之池把你的脑袋搞疯的时候。她刚刚恢复一点记忆，却不清楚自己是Jessica，还是某种窃取了Jessica感情和记忆的怪物。她想要默写Dick的眼睛，但却把他的钢蓝色和Bruce的海蓝色搞混，怎么都想不起来自己想要的。最后她把自己卷在被子里，面朝下趴在床垫上假装那是Bruce的胸口，把Talia关在门外。

她喜欢Talia，非常。她是她有意识以来第一个对她抱有善意的人。她现在是个成年姑娘了。以前不太能抓住她的兴趣的东西也越来越让她渴望。而Talia，美艳、高傲、富有控制欲的Talia，出于某种原因（也许是Bruce，但是不管怎么说）也挺喜欢她。像Talia这样的人，你很难注视着她，而不试图去亲吻她的指关节。她手握武士刀的时候看起来极其危险，让Jessica身上的每一寸皮肤都战栗起来。而她穿着她那些高开叉、低胸口的衣服，看上去很舒适自在，这是Jessica从来不能的。

但她不爱她，她知道她也不爱她。她们的忠诚和爱都是给自己的家庭的，那才是她们真正属于的地方。对Jessica来说，只有蝙蝠灯永远照亮她，永不熄灭。Jessica有时不愿承认，但在内心她知道……她对Bruce始终如一。

任何人……任何一个被哥谭的漩涡拉扯到蝙蝠侠身边的人，最终都会回到他身边。Bruce迷失在时间中的时候，她在暗处观察红罗宾和Ra's交锋（她必须确信这个小不点不要给她的旧称号抹黑，不是吗）。当那小子无意识地宣称他只为一个人干活的时候她偷偷地笑起来，将刺客们留给Tim。她是真的比任何一个人都懂得他（失去，失去，失去），她也是真的想杀了他（他被Bruce和Dick宠坏了，根本不懂得蝙蝠侠的世界有多冰冷残酷，不是他想象的那样），但她不同情他。她十四岁那年，脸上溅上另一个女孩的血迹，那生命消散的如此迅速。那时候她就知道了。她的同情对别人一钱不值。她必须保护他们，她必须从那些疯子、暴徒、哥谭手中保护他们，平民们，她的家庭，别的家庭，她没能从双面人和毒瘾手中保护的家庭。

 

Jessica和Bruce关系和缓之后第一件事就是向Bruce要装备，她的枪，制服，内衣。Bruce非常不情愿地皱着眉头，但还是给了她。Jessica穿着他的睡衣试衣服。

“你戒烟了？”Bruce突然抓住她的指尖，问。

她耸耸肩。重生之后她觉得自己应该更重视自己这条命。奇怪得很，她见证和经历的死亡越多，就越觉得生命珍贵。虽然这暂时还没有让她在处理罪犯时手下留情，但她确实更加理解蝙蝠侠的理念。也许正是因为蝙蝠侠的一切都开始于死亡。

“戒了，Talia不喜欢。”她甩着手笑嘻嘻地说，高兴地看到Bruce耳垂红了一点。她死的太早了，他们还没来得及看Bruce给孩子们做的性教育PPT。Dick答应了要陪她一起的。

 

她不是真的对Kori有兴趣。毕竟——Kori和Roy在一起。但她爱Kori那样既铺张又内敛的美。她曾经想成为那样的女人。不会被人言影响，不会犹豫地将自己展示给别人，不会被任何人和事情羁绊她的脚步，不会让丑陋和罪恶污染她的爱。Koriandr的存在本身就是让人觉得生命美好的事情之一。但她最终没有选择成为那样的人，她选择成为Jessica Todd。

 

Roy声称她就像是电影里的女特工一样，手持双枪，从天而降。他是Dick的前男友。这真是让人惊讶，Jessica以为Dick在金赛量表上只可能是0，如果他不是负数的话；而且让人格外沮丧——她怀疑Dick就是坚持要在她的人生的轨迹上不断插足。不管怎么说，她仍然爱Roy，信任他胜过世界上任何一个人。他有严重的酒精依赖症，海绿色的水手纹身，还有一双被无数次灼伤，却仍然像是孩子一样好奇的眼睛。

Jessica不喜欢那种电影。她觉得那些女特工的动作太花哨，比起炫耀技巧更像是炫耀美貌。Roy对此大肆攻击，声称她玩弄枪械的手法比任何东西都美。而且他喜欢这种老式的英雄救美情节（“You think you're the pretty？”“Of course I am！”）。有时候他沉浸在磁铁和动力系统中间，就会胡言乱语说她火辣性感。Jessica对此微笑。倒不是说她对自己的相貌没什么自信，但是在韦恩大宅中长大，和塔玛兰人一起旅行，让她对“美貌”和“性感”都颇为迟钝。而她自己相貌平平，身材一般（她体脂极低），头发比Dick还短（他是怎么对付那些恼人的碎头发的她一直不得其解），还喜欢把自己裹在最舒服的衣服里。在任何主流审美的意味上都和火辣并不搭边。

“我是认真的，”Roy说，“也许没有人告诉你，但你的颧骨很美。”

她眨了眨眼睛，想起来她上次在大宅，津津有味地听Babs和Steph讨论内衣，Dick伸头进来，开玩笑地说，“诸位，我能把小杰鸟借走一会吗？话说回来，她又不是真的有胸。”

“但她的肌肉性感极了！”Babs嚷道。

Jessica微笑起来。她的母亲是个骗子，养母是深陷毒瘾的女工，青春期导师和第一个交往对象是Talia，都算不上是世界上最好的女性样本。但是somehow，她仍然找到了自己的位置。

 

她打破了所有的规则。她仍然采用极端手段，偶尔回哥谭帮忙，并且和全家人一起抱怨Bruce难搞。她找到机会把Dick按在椅子上画了他的肖像。他正在和Helena约会，而这件事让Jessica大为光火。她很快地喜欢上不同的人，有时候也小心翼翼地给出和收获一点爱。人们仍然在她背后窃窃私语，有人说她高傲，有人说她残忍，有人说她是老处女，有人说她是妓女出身，有人说她是女同性恋，以一种微妙的带着欲望的语气，有人说她该安定下来了，有人说才没有男人愿意娶她呢。

她是蝙蝠家的第二位罗宾，哥谭市无人不知的红头罩，法外者小队的火力输出。她们旅行到不同的星系，有的星系只有一种性别，有的有四种，有的还在施行奴隶制，有的文明高度发达，她甚至不敢用自己的眼睛去看。她见到很多很多、来自不同联盟的英雄和超现实人物。他们问，你是谁？

Jessica，她说，Jessica Todd。


End file.
